


Fun Game (Rin X Yukio)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boy x boy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, Hand Job, M/M, NSFW, Rim job, Sock Fetish, Yaoi, foot job, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Rin and Yukio come home and can't decide who gets the last ice pop. Rin suddenly gets the wicked idea to play a game: The one who can make the other one cum faster is getting the ice pop. Yukio agrees and they start playing.





	Fun Game (Rin X Yukio)

Blue Exorcist / Ao No Exorcist

Yaoi / NSFW

Rin X Yukio

Rin and his brother Yukio just came home from a mission and were about to chill together on the couch, watching some movies.

“I’m getting the last ice pop!” Rin yelled as they entered their home.

“Uh, do you really think so?” His brother responded “I did most of the work today, as usual. So I’m sure I deserve it way more to get that last ice pop.”

“Well, good point. But I still want it though!” Rin said grinning.

Rin thought a couple of seconds about what they could do and he got an interesting and really exciting idea.

“I know what we’ll do! We’ll play a game. And it goes like this: We will try to make each other cum and whoever makes the other one cum faster is the winner of this game and gets the ice pop.” Rin said smirking.

“That’s not a bad idea… especially because we both haven’s really fucked in the past month. But what are the rules?” Yukio asked, getting a little bit excited.

“Anal and oral sex are not allowed. Everything else is allowed. So be creative to make me cum as fast as you can.” The demon boy answered smirking at his brother.

“Well then let’s start! I want that ice pop!” Yukio yelled as they both headed to the living room. 

“I think we both should just be wearing our boxer shorts. It’s very hot in here anyway.” Rin said. Yukio agreed and they both stripped off their clothes, showing off their well trained bodies.

Yukio was wearing just his tight red boxers while Rin was wearing his baggy blue boxer shorts and his white sneakers.

“Why are you still wearing shoes?”Yukio askes confused.

“Well, you’ll see…” Rin responded smirking.

“Okay anywyas, I’d say I’ll start!” Yukio said confidently.

“Sure!” Rin grinned.

“Okay…I’ll keep it simple. Sit on the bed.” Yukio said.

Rin did what he was told and sat on the edge of the bed and turned on a timer on his phone, that laying next to him.

“3…2…1…go!” Rin said and started the timer. 

Yukio got between his brother’s legs and pulled his baggy boxers down, exposing Rin’s semi-hard cock.

He didn’t lose a second and grabbed the fat cock, that was right in front of his face. He spat on it and began rubbing it with one hand. Rin moaned at the hot friction coming from Yukio’s soft hand.

Yukio added some pressure to his hand, squeezing the big cock. Rin was fully hard by now.

Yukio acted quickly, he started to jack Rin off as quickly as he could and made the demon boy moan by doing so.

Suddenly Yukio got up, pulled his own shorts down and turned around, showing off his bubble butt.“

“Wait…! We said no ana-” Rin tried to yell but got interrupted by Yukio’s ass sitting on his hard cock, so his big hard cock was in between Yukio’s fat ass cheeks.

“Agh! Fuck!” Rin groaned out as the big ass squeezed his cock.

“Yes, we said no anal. What I’m doing right now is not anal.” Yukio said smirking, looking back at his brother.

“Fuck, you are a genius…!” Rin groaned, loving Yukio’s ass rubbing his cock.

Rin moaned and leaned back on the back, while Yukio continued rubbing and pounding his ass on the boy’s hard cock.

Just the second when Rin got used to the ass rubbing and managed to hold back his moans, Yukio jumped up and got on is knees, between the boy’s legs again.

“Oh what?” Rin thought. Suddenly Yukio started to jack him off again and put both of Rin’s legs up, so he had access to his ass hole.

He then just pushed his face in between Rin’s ass cheeks and started sniffing his sweaty ass.

“Fuuckkk…” Rin groaned as he got jacked off and enjoyed being sniffed by Yukio. 

Yukio wanted to lick Rin’s ass so bad but he wasn’t allowed to since oral was forbidden. So he just kept sniffing it and rubbed his nose between the cheeks.

Rin loved feeling his brother’s nose rubbing him there and groaned at the handjob.

Just after a couple more whiffs of Yukio, Rin came all over his abs and moaned along.

“Fuuckkk!!!!” He panted. 

Yukio stopped everything and looked at the timer.

It showed: 14:39 minutes

“Okay, Rin! Your turn!” Yukio said proudly and pulled his tight boxers back up.

Rin sat straight up on the edge of the bed again and pulled his shorts up too. 

“Okay! That was fun! Better than I expected from you! But now it’s my turn. Lay on the ground beneath me.” Rin said smirking.

Yukio obeyed and Rin reseted the timer.

“3…2…1…go!” Rin yelled and kicked off his shoes, showing off his big white socked feet.

“I fucking know what you like!” Rin said smirking and put his right foot on Yukio’s face and his left one on Yukio’s crotch.

Yukio’s eyes rolled up when the musky scent filled his nostriles.

*This is why he kept his shoes on the whole time…so his feet could be as smelly as possible…fuck he really knows what turns me on* Yukio thought.

“Take biiiigg whiffs!” Rin said and covered the boy’s nose with his socked foot. His other foot started to rub Yukio’s crotch through his boxers.

“Aaaahhh….fuuckkk yeeaahhhh…” Yukio said as he took big whiffs of the big foot.

Rin then took his foot away from his face and pulled his sock half way down so just his bare heel was exposed. He then put his foot back to Yukio’s face and said “Sniff this…” 

Yukio groaned and rubbed his nose against Rin’s heel, moaning at the smell.

“Take your boxers off.” Rin said smirking.

Yukio obeyed, and freed his hard cock. Rin pulled the sock on his left foot half way down too and slipped Yukio’s hard dick in between his sock and foot’s sole.

Yukio moaned as his cock got rubbed by Rin’s sock and sole, while sniffing his other foot’s heel.

Rin smirked as he saw Yukio enjoying it and pulled his foot from his face away and pulled of the whole sock, showing off his toes. Rin smirked at Yukio and wiggled his toes, teasing Yukio.

Yukio groaned seeing Rin’s whole bare foot and could’t wait to worship it.

Rin put his musky toes right on Yukio’s nose, making him groan out of pleasure. Yukio took the biggest whiff he could, starting to drool. The smell made him hornier every time he took a whiff.

Meanwhile Yukio’s hard cock was still in Rin’s half way pulled down sock. The tip of his cock got rubbed by Rin’s toes, making him leak pre cum.

“Now lick!” Rin said smirking and Yukio obeyed. He gave the foot, that was in his face, long licks across the whole large sole, moaning at the taste.

He even sucked on Rin’s toes hungrily, wanting to taste every inch of his foot.

“Okay you are horny enough, let me finish you.” Rin said, taking off his other sock. He then put one sock into Yukio’s mouth and put one of his sneakers on his nose.

“That’s right! Suck on my dirty sock and sniff my shoe!” Rin laughed and put both of his bare feet on the hard, pre cum leaking, cock. 

Yukio groaned through the sock, his eyes rolling up a bit because of all the pleasure he was recieving.

The demon boy rubbed Yukio’s dick between both of his big bare feet. Yukio groaned as his dick got squeezed and rubbed by Rin’s soles.

Rin didn’t hold back, using all of his tricks to make Yukio cum. He rubbed his toes on the tip and the shaft or gave his balls some toe tickling too.

Yukio was all blushing as this point, groaning through the sock, that was in his mouth. It was clear what was going to happen next:

Yukio panted loudly as he came all over Rin’s feet and his own abs.

“Fuuuckk Riiinnn…aahhhh…” He moaned as he pulled the sock out.

Rin stopped the timer.

It was showing: 11:24 minutes

“HEHEHEHE I WON!” Rin laughed grinning at his brother.

“Fuck…” Yukio groaned out quietly as he got up.

Rin went to the refrigerator to get the ice pop and came back a minute after, sucking the ice pop happily.

“I’ll win next time…” Yukio said, sitting on the couch next to Rin.

“Oh nah you won’t, I will always find a way to drive you crazy. Remember when you sniffed my ass,trying to make me cum? Well I bet you just did that because you were so fucking horny that you couldn’t resist the chance to worship ass haha.” Rin laughed smirking.

Yukio just blushed and continued watching the movie.

The End


End file.
